Kuat
Kuat, to planeta znajdująca się w Światach jądra w układzie Kuat. Planeta specjalizuje się w budowie statków kosmicznych. Stocznie otaczające Kuat należą do największych w Galaktyce. Stocznie należą do koncernu Kuat Drive Yards. Społeczeństwo planety dzieli się na kasty. Planetą rządzą arystokratyczne rody. Żeby przeciwdziałać degeneracji genetycznej ustanowiono prawo nakazujące arystokratom i arystokratkom wybierać partnera lub partnerkę z bogatej kuatskiej klasy średniej. Partner lub partnerka z klasy średniej, nazywany telbunem, nie ma żadnych praw, poza satysfakcją, że jego potomek będzie arystokratą. Niektórzy takie praktyki mylą z matriarchatem, jednak arystokraci rodzaju męskiego mają na Kuacie takie same prawa jak arystokratki (np. Kuat, itd). Historia Kuat został skolonizowany przez Ludzi z Coruscant kiedyś w okolicach roku 27500 BBY. Koloniści przybyli na Sleeper Ship po kilkusetletnim locie w stanie hibernacji. Około roku 26000 BBY Kuat wysłał własnych kolonistów, którzy skolonizowali planety Alsakan, Tepasi, Axum i Humbarine. Na Kuacie ukształtował się specyficzny ustrój polityczny polegający na współrządach dziesięciu rodów arystokratycznych (The Ten). W roku 25053 BBY Kuat był jednym ze światów założycielskich Republiki Galaktycznej. Gospodarka Kuata skupia się głównie na przemyśle ciężkim, który specjalizuje się na budowaniu statków i instalacji kosmicznych. W przestrzeni kosmicznej wokół planety znajdują się olbrzymie stocznie. W całym układzie znajdują się przetwórnie i wytwórnie, które produkują wszystko co potrzebne do budowy statków i innych urządzeń. Firma odpowiedzialna za produkcję statków nazywa się Kuat Drive Yards. Przez tysiące lat Kuat zaopatrywał flotę Republiki w okręty wojenne. Podczas kryzysu separatystycznego i podczas wojen klonów polityka Kuatu była dosyć zagmatwana. Społeczeństwo i władze planety były podzielone na zwolenników Separatystów i Republiki. Kuat formalnie nie wystąpił z Republiki, ale pro-separatystyczna frakcja w sekrecie zaopatrywała także Separatystów. Kiedy w roku 23 BBY, pojawił się ruch zbrojnie zwalczający kuatski obóz zwolenników Separatystów hrabiego Dooku, to Separatyści opłacili łowcę nagród Jango Fetta, który wyeliminował członków bojówki pro-republikowej. W tym czasie w senacie Republiki Kuat był reprezentowany przez senatora Risi Lenoana. W roku 21 BBY, Republika wzmocniła swoje siły stacjonujące na orbicie Kuatu. Podczas wojny senator Lenoana został zastąpiony przez senatora Giddeana Danu, który był zdecydowanym zwolennikiem Republiki i Zakonu Jedi. Niechętni mu arystokraci kuatańscy próbowali go dwukrotnie usunąć ze stanowiska. Danu był sygnatariuszem delegacji 2000 (Petition of 2000) - protestu przeciw zbyt dużym uprawnieniom kanclerza Republiki naruszającym demokrację. Po obaleniu Republiki i ustanowieniu Imperium Galaktycznego Kuat był jednym z głównych dostawców okrętów do floty Imperium, jednak Kuat Drive Yards pod nadzorem Kuata z rodu Kuatów przez bardzo długi czas zachowały prywatny charakter i prowadziły własną politykę. Dopiero po jego śmierci (4 ABY) Imperium (wtedy już tylko jego resztki) zdołało uzyskać większą kontrolę nad Kuatem. Nowa Republika opanowała Kuat dopiero w roku 8 ABY. Podczas wojny z Yuuzhan Vong, Kuat był miejscem spotkań dowództwa sił zbrojnych Nowej Republiki, jak również zaopatrywał flotę Nowej Republiki w okręty wojenne. Po stracie Fondoru rozbudowano systemy obronne stoczni i zwiększono kontyngent sił zbrojnych na orbicie. Senator reprezentująca Kuat w senacie, Viqi Shesh, była zdrajczynią pracującą dla Yuuzhan. Po upadku Coruscant nie jest pewne co działo się z Kuatem - ze względu na urzędowanie na Kuacie senatora Pwoe, uzurpatora, który nielegalnie zagarnął tytuł kanclerza Republiki, dążącego do poddania się Yuuzhanom, Kuat prawdopodobnie został zajęty przez Yuuzhan, jednak odzyskano go pod koniec wojny. Podczas Drugiego kryzysu korelliańskiego, stacja orbitująca wokół Kuatu, stała się miejscem negocjacji pokojowych. Źródła *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ilustrowany przewodnik po planetach i księżycach'' *''Ilustrowany przewodnik po chronologii Gwiezdnych wojen'' *''Ilustrowany przewodnik po statkach, okrętach i pojazdach Gwiezdnych wojen'' *''Maska kłamstw'' *''Empire at War'' *''Mandaloriańska zbroja'' *''Spisek Xizora'' *''Polowanie na łowcę'' *''X-wingi I: Eskadra Łotrów'' *''Nowa Era Jedi'' *''Zdrada'' bg:Kyaт de:Kuat en:Kuat es:Kuat Kategoria:Elementy układu gwiezdnego